


One Taste

by prairiecrow



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Flirting, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time from the episode "The Tearing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Taste

You look surprised, Guardian. But the flash of shock in your eyes is a little disingenuous, is it not? After all, you were the one who introduced the suggestive subtext into our conversation. Or perhaps you didn’t expect me to respond in kind?

I wonder if you are foolish, or merely inexperienced. Quite possibly both, and further crippled by the misinformation that doubtless passes for wisdom in the classrooms of the Collective. I sincerely doubt that what they purport to teach about viral behavior even vaguely emulates the truth. Do they acknowledge that our kind are capable of indulging in personal lives below and beyond the secrecy necessary for infection? No, I suspect not — it wouldn’t be ‘politically correct’, and furthermore it would raise questions that your masters don’t want their subordinates to even begin to contemplate.

Much as you are contemplating them now. You recovered well, I’ll grant you that, but reading the weaknesses of your kind is key to my success, and in your silence as you turn your gaze toward the levels speeding past outside the elevator I can sense you transgressing an inner boundary that until this moment, perhaps, you didn’t even realize was there.

Can you, in turn, hear the soft laughter in my mind? 

You’ll tell yourself that this handful of words, and the tone that underlaid them, meant nothing. That they’re simply part of the game we’ll be playing against each other over the long minutes to come if I don’t succeed in convincing you to stabilize the tear and grant me access to the Supercomputer. But sometimes all that’s necessary to set a trap is a tiny piece of bait, no more than a mouthful.

One taste, and in the fullness of time it will lead you right into my hands.


End file.
